Beware of the Grey Ghost
Beware of the Grey Ghost is a TV show based on the character Simon Trent who played a super hero on TV named The Grey Ghost. Cast Troy Baker as Simon Trent/John Greyson/Grey Ghost, Abe Wilson/ Reaper Nolan North as Eric Timm, Bruce Greenwood/ Zuko, David Cosmos/ Dr. William Johns. John DiMaggio as Jackson Turner/ Bruno, Luke Bakersfield/ Dox Tara Strong as Tina Conners/ Mrs. Mayhem, Alyssa Star/ Frostbite Will Friedle as Robbie Watson/ Overload, Bill West/ Reacker Wally Wingert as Jason Sacks/ IQ Cree Summers as Rose Highlight/Titanium Girl Tom Kenny as Cain Backlash/ Hopdown, Ted Dymer Grey Griffin as Susan Mcflinn/ Hyperlink Episodes Season 1 #An actor named Simon Trent gets the role of John Greyson AKA the Grey Ghost on a TV show named "Behold the Grey Ghost." Before filming starts Simon meets Eric Timm, the overly happy director of the show. The show part of the episode shows John Greyson's origin, his wife was killed by a mobster named Zuko so to get revenge he donned the identity of The Grey Ghost. After fighting a large man named Bruno he fights Zuko with it ending in Ghost throwing Zuko out a window only to feel no closure and deciding to stay the Grey Ghost until he feels he has done enough right in the world. #Eric tells Simon that this episode you need to be very Dramatic. The next episode that was filming Shows John figuring something new, That Zachary was hired to kill his wife by a Crime Boss named Mrs. Mayhem. First Grey Ghost fights the Gang members. Then He sees Mrs. Mayhem. He fights Mrs. Mayhem with him arresting her that time. #Simon and Eric are in a bar where Eric tells Simon that he thinks Simon could play anything but Simon responds by taking away his drink. In the episode John is at a park watching a small group of performers when all of a sudden a man named Dox shows up and starts shooting everyone he sees so John runs off and becomes The Grey Ghost. After a chase scene Ghost unmasks Dox and sees he is deformed, Dox then says he shot those people because they where normal and normal people always hated him, the episode ends with Ghost punching Dox so hard he is knocked out. #Eric tells Simon that He is doing a Perfect job. Then Simon says Yes he is. In the Next Episode John is watching a movie until some sort of Cyborg named Overload detonates a bomb in the Theater. So John evacuates the citizens watching before the Theater explodes. Then John turns into Grey Ghost and attacks Overload. He knocks him out, and discovers he is working for Mrs. Mayhem who is in jail. #Eric tells Simon he is developing a bit of an ego so Simon decided to take a few days off, during these few days he signs autographs, acts out scenes from the show and meets his biggest fan, a young boy named Bruce Wayne. When he comes back the episode has Grey Ghost going to see Mrs. Mayhem who it seems is still in her bed but it turns out to be a few pillows, Ghost then goes out to find Mayhem but is attacked by Bruno and Overload, though he does beat them eventually. At the end it shows Mrs. Mayhem hiring three goons she calls the Recker, IQ, and Reaper. #Simon gets a Phone Call from Eric that says we are filming in Las Vegas. In the Next Episode John decides to take a break from bieng the Grey Ghost, until in his hotel that is in Las Vegas he gets attacked by Recker, IQ, and Reaper. He turns into Grey Ghost and Pushes Recker into a wall. He knocked out IQ with a Bat. Then he knocked Reaper out by kicking him. At the end Mrs. Mayhem hires a woman named Titanium Girl to find and kill Grey Ghost. #While filming a fight scene Simon hurts his leg so badly he won't be able to film for at least five days but the episode is out in five days so everyone panics and looks for a double but they can't find one so they decide to postpone the episode. When the episode is filmed it has Grey Ghost realizing he will never be able to take a brake so he accepts it and goes after Mayhem again but is attacked by Titanium Girl who has a large suit that can brake walls, Ghost wins the fight by shooting Titanium Girl's suit in a spot that makes it blow up. At the end Mayhem decides if you want something done right, do it yourself and calls in a mad scientist to mutate her. #Eric tells Simon that he has a special party with all of the Actors in Behold the Grey Ghost in it. Then Simon makes a toast for everyone that made him famous. In the next Episode Mrs. Mayhem gets mutated by The Scientist who name is Dr. William Johns. Mrs. Mayhem is about to murder him to lure Grey Ghost to her, John comes and in Grey Ghost battles her. With him losing because Mrs. Mayhem has the power of Fire Blasts. At the end John makes a deal with William. #Eric tells Simon this will be the strangest episode he has ever written since it includes a frog man that sounds like a Texan. In the episode William turns Ghost in to a super strong, super fast, fighting machine and to test his powers he sets he will set him up against one of his stranger creations, a cowboy frogman named Hopdown. After beating him Ghost says that was the strangest thing that will ever happen to him. #Eric tells Simon that this episode will be the Most Coldest Episode because it has a Woman that can freeze Planets, and uses it for its purpose. When John comes back after being trained by William the city have been controlled by Mrs. Mayhem. When Mayhem learned that Grey Ghost still alive she sends one of her most deadly Agents Frostbite to deal with him. Grey Ghost throws her into a very big Pizza oven holding her useless of her powers. Mrs. Mayhem hires a assassin named Deathlock to deal with Grey Ghost. #Eric takes Simon to a party to celebrate his birthday. The episode has Grey Ghost finding out where Mayhem is only to be attacked by Deathlock, through the whole episode Ghost is trying to think of a way to beat him since he seems to be just as fast and strong as him. At the end Ghost just stands there, waiting for him to attack and when he does he throws him in to a car. He then walks off and says he's had enough of these assassins. #Eric says that they just Have a Toy sponsor and Simon gets happy a bit. In the episode John finds out who caused the hit on Mrs. Mayhem. He figures out it is a Female Cyborg Crime boss named Hyperlink. Soon as The Grey Ghost he infiltrates her lair, but she sends Overload who was a Double agent for Mrs. Mayhem to deal with him. Grey Ghost gets captured. #When Simon sees the toys he says they seem off, when the toys are shown they are very ugly. Grey Ghost uses a hidden knife to brake out of a chair he was tied to and then gets his belt and uses a bomb to brake down the walls, since he is now very angry he uses a machine to blow up most of Overload's metal parts before leaving to find Hyperlink. #Simon meets the Toy maker Ted Dymer. Ted says he will make them look real now. Before Grey Ghost finds Hyperlink Hyperlink, and Mrs. Mayhem has a big gang war. Grey Ghost fights lots of his old enemies. Then he talks to William again and he said he made 5 Cyborgs with Overload, and Hyperlink as one of them.